Strangers to Lovers
by BellaBoo31793
Summary: Edward has liked Bella from the first time he laid eyes on her. He as always been nervous to talk to her though. Alice, Who is both Edward's Best Friend and Bella's, tells him what to do to win her over. Will Bella End up falling in love with him? R&R!
1. A Little to Much For One Day

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own twilight or it's characters. sigh**

-BPOV-

As I walked to lunch with Alice, my best friend, I couldn't help but notice that all she was talking about was her neighbor Edward Cullen. She was pretty much giving me his life story. He is seventeen, has lived in Forks since he was born, and loves the piano. She also mentioned his dating history,which I didn't understand why until I saw Edward at our table. It was odd because he always sat with Jasper, who Alice was head-over-heels for.

"Why is he sitting there? Is Jasper not here today?" As I said this I noticed Jasper at his regular table with papers and books everywhere.

"Well Bella, he wants to ask you something" When she said this I understood why she was telling me so much about him.

I was over-the-top nervous as I walked to our table. What is he going to ask me? We haven't even talked much besides maybe once or twice in Biology. Oh please don't tell me that he's going to ask me on a date.

"Hello Alice, Bella" He was very polite but he seemed extremely anxious when he said my name. He didn't address me directly during lunch but offered to walk me to class. I couldn't reject his offer since we had the next class together. We got up and as we walked out the door Alice told Edward good luck. Then she turned to me with a huge smile on her face and winked. Oh Lord, help me.

"So...umm how's everything going?" He won't even meet my eyes

"Good, well besides me failing trig, but other than that I've been fine." Finally he met my eyes.

"Oh I could help you, if you want that is, I'm doing well in that class." I giggled.

"According to Alice your doing well in every class." He laughed back.

"Well my parents are very strick when it comes to my grades. They think that if I have lower than a 4.0 GPA, that I'm not going to get into a good college." He shook he head back and forth a few times before looking back to me.

"My parents are the same way. They are considering a tutor for me..." He perked up.

"I could be your tudor." He smiled.

"Sure. That would be better than some stranger in my house. Even though your just as much of a stranger yourself." By now we were in our seats and the teacher walked in. So Edward didn't have enough time to reply back.

Class dragged on, and on. I couldn't even pay attention. I was so wrapped up in what Edward wanted to ask me. Every now and then I'd look at him from the side of my eye and see that he was doing the same. I blushed of course, then turned away.

Finally the bell rang. I grabbed my books and then bumped into Edward, dropping them. I was so embarrassed that I just stared at my feet. Edward bent over to pick up my books and handed them to me. I wouldn't even look up as I said 'Thank you'.

I was totally silent as Edward walked me to gym. I was about to walk in when Edward grabbed my hand.

"You know there is no need to be embarrassed. People drop stuff all the time." I slowly took my hand away and walked to the locker room.

Gym was unbearable. We had to play basketball and every time I got the ball I'd either drop it or I would fall, sometimes taking people with me.

When coach blew the whistle I ran to get changed. To my surprise it wasn't only Alice waiting for me, but Edward too.

"Hey Bella how was gym?" Alice giggled and I hit her arm.

"Fine." I didn't want to tell him how bad I suck at playing basketball.

I saw Alice give Edward a nudge and heard her say 'Go on ask her'. I froze where I stood. I was about to hear what he had wanted to tell me all day.

He looked nervous."Um.."He chickened out. "Can I drive you home?" I saw Alice shake her head. Obviously that wasn't what he wanted to ask.

"Well if you drive me home then what about my truck? Thank you though" I turned and started walking to my truck.

Just then Edward called my name. I spun around to see him right behind me. "What I really meant to ask you is will you go to dinner with me Friday?"

I was in shock. Did he really just ask me to have dinner with him?

-EPOV-

Finally I asked Bella out to dinner. After who knows how long of admiring from afar I finally did it. Without Alice's advice I would still be the same shy guy that hardly even talked to her. Afraid of saying the wrong thing. Now I only have to hope that she will say yes.


	2. I Can't Wait

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight.. cry**

-BPOV-

I was in complete shock. I hardly know him and he's asking me to dinner? I can't believe Alice! She knew about this which is why she said those things. I will have a talk with her later.

"Edward, It's really nice of you to ask me to dinner but we hardly know each other and I'm not sure what I'll be doing this Friday but I think I'm going to Seattle with Alice. I'm sorry." His face fell.

"Oh.. It's Ok. Some other time then I guess. Goodbye Bella." I told him goodbye without looking at him and half ran to my truck.

-EPOV-

I couldn't believe it; Bella rejected me. I mean I know I haven't really talked to her but I'm as shy as a guy could be. When I got to Alice she gave me a huge hug. When I broke away she was smiling.

"Alice why in the hell are you smiling? I just got rejected by the most perfect girl..."

"Because Edward I have an idea." I stared at her in confusion. "Bella did say that she might go with me to Seattle right? Well what if you come too?"

"That sounds perfect, but what if she doesn't talk to me? Or she gets mad that I'm there?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Edward why would she get mad? Honestly, and if you ever tell her what I'm about to tell you I will gladly kill you, she does sorta like you. She's shy too and she was waiting for you to talk to her. I think the real reason she turned you down is because she's scared."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe those words just came out of Alice's mouth.

"B-Bella likes me?" She nodded her head slowly. I was so happy that I froze with a smile on my face.

"Edward? Hello can you hear me?" Alice started shaking me when I didn't answer.

"Huh? I'm sorry Alice did you say something?"

"Yes I did. It's starting to rain; Come on let's go home." With that we walked to our cars and drove home.

-BPOV-

I drove home a lot faster then I would normally drive; Adrenaline was racing in my veins which pushed me to go faster still. Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to stay in my truck and try to clam down before he did get here. I took a few deep breathes and went inside to fix dinner. I kept it simple with steak and potatoes. Charlie still wasn't home when I was done so I decided to call Alice.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" She sounded sleepy.

"Hey Alice. Why do you sound so tired?"

"Because my car broke down five miles from my house and I didn't have my cell phone, so I had to walk."

"Oh I'm sorry. Is your car still out there?"

"No, My dad's friend brought it home for me."

"Alright, so what's with Edward asking me to dinner all the sudden?"

"Well that's kinda my fault. He's been asking me what he should say to you for weeks but he always chickened out when it actually came to talking to you. So I told him to ask you to dinner, then you all could talk there."

"Alice you have known I wouldn't have said yes since we don't even know each other."

"Yes, but I also know you like him too so I thought there was a chance."

"You didn't tell him that did you?!"

"...No I didn't" I heard the reluctance when she said this.

"Alice how could you?!"

"Bella Honestly how could I not do anything? You both are my best friends and you both like each other! I thought it was my job to help."

"Well don't you think you should have talked to me about this instead of it coming out of the blue?"

"I guess. Well better tell you this now then since you don't want it to come out of the blue. Edward is coming with us to Seattle."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I thought there you two could talk and hang out. Are you mad at me?"

"Actually no, well for telling him that I like him yes but not this. I think it's a great idea."

"Yay! So what are you going to wear?"

"Damn it. I don't have a clue. Help?"

"I'll be right over. Then we'll go shopping!"

"OK. But I'm not going to be some over sized barbie doll this time."

"Fine...I'll be over in ten."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

--

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded from the computer, but hope you like my story!**

**I'll update again soon maybe later tonight.**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Seattle

-BPOV-

Shopping with Alice took much longer than I thought it would. We ended up going to three shops before Alice finally decided that I should wear a denim skirt with a dark blue halter with crystal beading. I thought it was a little over the top but then I saw that Alice was going to wear a similar outfit; a blood red off-the-shoulder with a denim skirt.

Charlie still wasn't home so I decided to check my mail. I was just about to open my door I heard something that made me jump and drop my clothes. I spun around so fast that I fell. Shocker there. I laid there for a moment before I got up and went to the kitchen; where I thought I heard the noise come from.I got an umbrella on the way but when I looked around there was nothing there, but a rose and a note attached.

_See you Saturday. - Edward_

Edward was the noise I heard. Instead of being upset that he broke into my house I was flattered. I got the rose and put it into a glass of water. As I was doing this Charlie walked in the door.

"Hey Bells. What's for dinner?"I had completely lost track of time and didn't have a clue on what to fix.

"Um. Actually I just got home too and I thought I'd just order pizza for tonight."

"Alright. Fine by me as long as it gets here soon. Just cheese for me."

"Ok"

That night I was restless, finally in the early morning did I finally fall into a deep sleep.

It was Saturday so I ignored my alarm when it went off, but I slept later then I was planning on. Alice called me telling me to wake up, and that I was going to be late going to Seattle if I didn't. I went though my routine in a daze. Today was the day that I was going to spend the whole day with just Alice and Edward. I still couldn't understand why these two god-like creatures wanted to be around me.

Alice was going to call me when she was on her way to picking me up.

I was ready so I decided to to the dishes left over from eating pizza last night. I was daydreaming about how I wish the day would go when I felt ice cold hands on my shoulders. It scared my so much that I jump at least two feet in the air and I dropped the dish I was washing, which splashed soapy water everywhere.

"Oh my bad Bella I thought you heard me open the door." It was Alice.

"Obliviously not."

While I cleaned up the mess Alice told me that we were going to see a movie then go to a restaurant near by the theater. I was about to ask her where we were going to eat but then her phone rang. Edward of course. He wanted to know what time Alice would be there. She took one quick look at the clock and said in ten minutes. By now she was dragging me out of the house. She hung up and practically shoved me in the car.

"Ten minutes? Alice how close does he live to me?"

"Not close at all but it all depends on how fast you drive." At the moment she floored it. I'd never feared Alice behind the wheel until now. I was holding on to the seat for dear life. Like Alice said we were there in ten minutes, and Edward was waiting on his porch of possibly the biggest house I've ever seen, besides Alice's. He got in the car and then we were off.

He didn't utter a word the whole ride. I asked Alice about it and she said he's just nervous. We got to the movie late, even with Alice's mad driving. I ended up sitting in the middle, since Alice rushed to the end seat pulling me along behind her. When we got settled and actually started to watch the movie I realized it was the horror film that I didn't want to see.

"Alice! Why did you get tickets for this?! I told you that I'd see any movie besides this one!" I was furious.

"Hehe. I did it so that if you got scared then Edward could put his arm around you."

"Alice..."

"Oh come on Bella. You know that you want him to!"

"Ok time to shut up and what the movie."

"Fine but if you get scared.."

"I'll punch you in the face."

"Jeez. Ok I'll quit."

"Thank you."

I screamed through the whole movie, but eventually, as Alice said, Edward did out his arm around me. It was very comforting I have to admit. After the movie ended we sat there for a moment with Edward arm still around me talking about it, until my stomach growled.

"Well we better go eat. By the way Alice where are we going to eat?"

"Umm. This Italian restaurant I found online."

"Is it any good?"

"YES! It's the best there is in Washington."

"Alright. Well let's go; I'm starving!"


	4. Author Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have massive writers block. I have no clue where I want my story to go. Help would be extremely nice.**

**Should I make the dinner a total mess or should I make it total fluff?**

**Thanks :D**


End file.
